You, Me, and Him
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Pilihan mana yang harus diambil Sungmin?/KyuMin or KyuHyuk/YAOI/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**You, Me, and Him**

.

.

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair :** KyuMin/KyuHyuk

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T/T+

**Warning :** **YAOI, OOC,** Typo(s) bertebaran, Ide Pasaran, Gaje, Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, De el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED.**

**Note :** Terinspirasi dari film **'Something Borrowed'**.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size. Salah satu namja sedang memejamkan matanya alias tertidur. Seorang namja lainnya yang tidak sedang tidur tengah memperhatikan namja di sebelahnya yang tertidur dengan lelap sambil menghadap ke arahnya. Keadaan mereka berdua sama, -Naked-.

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir namja itu. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah sosok sempurna di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Sosok ini, sosok yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi indahnya, menenangkan jiwanya dengan senyum indah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan membuatnya rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendengar tawanya.

"Eung" Sosok itu menggeliat, merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih setia menghinggapinya.

Kedua mata sosok itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat wajah seorang namja berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tak lama, menyadari kini ia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang dan parahnya lagi, ia dan namja di depannya ini sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Keterkejutan di pikirannya pun bertambah jadi berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Ucap sosok itu masih dengan mimik wajah terkejut. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari namja itu.

"Hm?" Sahut namja bernama Kyuhyun itu santai dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Ap-Apa yang-"

"Kau tidak ingat, hm?" Potong Kyuhyun saat menyadari namja itu sulit merangkai kata-kata.

Namja itu kemudian membalik badannya menjadi terlentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya berada, kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari rasa terkejut.

Setelah itu, ia mulai mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Setelah beberapa saat menggali memorinya guna mencari informasi, ia bisa mengingatnya meski tidak terlalu jelas alias samar-samar.

Seketika wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bibir bawahnya itu berubah watna menjadi putih. Rasa bersalah langsung datang dan merayap dengan cepat di hatinya.

Ia menutup matanya, mencengkeram rambutnya erat dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, sekuat pemikirannya yang tengah berusaha meyakinkan otaknya kalau semua hanya sekedar hayalan, tidak lebih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih saja memandangi wajahnya lekat.

"Kau sudah ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang sama. Namja yang ditanyai pun membuka matanya, ia menurunkankan cengkraman tangannya di rambutnya. Perlahan, ia menelan salivanya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan. Kita sama-sama mabuk tadi malam." Ujarnya meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, ikut memandangi langit-langit di atasnya. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya pudar begitu saja. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datar yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Anni. Aku tidak mabuk." Ucap Kyuhyun sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Namja itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat.

"Aku melakukannya dengan sadar." Mata namja itu kembali terlihat melebar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau- Arrgh" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pundak namja itu. Menariknya untuk menghadap dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan aku" Kyuhyun memberi jeda sesaat. Menatap namja di hadapannya dalam. "Saranghae" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada tegas dan yakin. Namja di hadapannya terperangah mendengarnya. Kyuhyun, mencintainya?

Dengan kasar ia melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun di kedua bahunya.

"Kau sudah punya istri! Dan istrimu adalah Lee Hyukjae, Hyung-ku! Jangan bertindak bodoh, Kyuhyun!" Bentaknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintaimu, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun." Bentak Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau gila! Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Ia lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan cepat. Tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga tatapan dingin yang membunuh dan juga amarah dari Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan sedikit tertatih, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti di gagang pintu saat ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena kau! Lee Sungmin!"

Dengan cepat Lee Sungmin menarik gagang pintu itu tanpa menutupnya lagi, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga terkadang menabrak beberapa barang, tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya sampai di kamarnya dengan cepat.

Ia menutup pintu di kamarnya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya merosot turun ke lantai yang dingin. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tak lama terdengar isakan memilukan yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan suami dari Hyung-nya sendiri? Hyung yang selalu menyayanginya dan juga melindunginya dari segala hal yang dapat membahayakannya. Padahal, ia hanya seorang anak angkat di keluarga Lee. Tapi, Hyukjae tetap menyayanginya dengan tulus dan memperlakukannya dengan baik layaknya adik kandungnya.

Tapi, lihatlah apa balasan darinya untuk Hyung-nya. Apa ia masih pantas disebut seorang adik? Bahkan, status sebagai 'Adik angkat' pun rasanya sudah tidak pantas disandangnya.

Ia bingung dan takut. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Hyung-nya. Apa ia harus berbicara terus terang? Ataukah ia harus terus menyembunyikannya?

Ia takut, juka Hyung-nya tahu, pasti Hyung-nya akan membencinya. Sungguh, sampai mati pun rasanya ia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat tatapan kebencian dari Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

a/n : Annnyyeong! Ini epep KyuMin pertama saya! ^_^. Gimana? Bagus ngga? Aish, menurut saya ngga deh. -_-" Sumpah, rasanya ide buat epep ini nyesek banget minta dikeluarin.

Seperti yang udah saya sebutin di atas, epep ini terinspirasi dari film 'Something Borrowed'. Tapi, sebenernya saya belum nonton ntu film sama sekali #Eh?. Saya Cuma liat trailernya doang. Saya sih pengen nonton, tapi, sepertinya susah. Soalnya, kayanya di bioskop tempat tinggal saya ini ngga nayangin film itu deh, hiks :'( Ada yang udah nonton? Kalo ada, filmnya gimana?

Jujur, saya masih bimbang epep ini mau dilanjutin apa ngga. Habis, kerjaan saya, maksudnya epep saya, masih belum pada kelar nih. Selain itu, hari Senin nanti saya mau Try Out, jadi harus fokus buat belajar dulu *baru niat, dan sepertinya akan terus menjadi niat*. Buat yang pengen lanjut, *kalo ada* review, ne!

Sekali lagi,...

** ^_^REVIEW PLEASE^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**You, Me, and Him**

**^_^Chapter 2^_^**

.

.

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair :** KyuMin/KyuHyuk

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt or Comfort (?)

**Rate :** T

**Warning : YAOI, OOC,** Typo(s) bertebaran, Ide Pasaran, Gaje, Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, De el el. NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa ada yang menarik saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Hyukjae memecah kesunyian yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit janggal.

Di ruang tengah tempatnya berada sekarang ini ada tiga orang. Dirinya sendiri, sang suami –Kyuhyun- dan terakhir adik tirinya –Sungmin-. Ia duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Padahal, biasanya Sungmin itu banyak bicara. Tapi, kali ini ia terlihat hanya fokus pada acara TV.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan acara reuni kalian?"

Sungmin tercekat.

Haruskah ia bilang bahwa ia mabuk dan tadi pagi ia berakhir dengan bangun di kasur Kyuhyun?

"Biasa saja" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendengus. Heh, bisa-bisanya namja itu tetap santai dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Begitu ya? Padahal aku ingin ikut. Tapi, karena Umma-ku, aku jadi tidak bisa deh. Sayang sekali"

'Iya, sayang sekali. Seandainya kau tidak pergi, kejadian itu takkan pernah ada' Sungmin membatin.

"Aku mau pergi" Ucap Sungmin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Jalan bersama teman-temanku. Ini 'kan hari Minggu."

"Eum, baiklah." Hyukjae mengangguk. Sungmin pun bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan setelahnya ia segera pergi ke depan rumahnya, menghampiri sebuah mobil milik sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar juga? Menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari Minggu sepertinya menyenangkan." Ajak Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyum manis setelah Sungmin sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Aku sedang ingin istirahat saja. Pergilah dengan teman-temanmu." Kyuhyun bangkit. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Hyukjae.

Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali.

Selama ini ia selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Ia berharap suatu saat Kyuhyun akan bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes aliran bening mengalir di pipinya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya dan berusaha tersenyum. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah karena pekerjaan di kantor.

.

~(v#.#)(*.*v)~

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil yang mengatarkannya pulang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia baru saja selesai dari acara jalan-jalannya yang berlangsung sejak pagi tadi.

Yang mengantarnya pulang bukan orang yang menjemputnya tadi pagi. Ia diantar pulang oleh namja tampan bernama Yesung yang sudah setahun ini dikenalnya.

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah" Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis. Ysung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Anni. Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu, ne" Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, berniat masuk ke rumahnya namun, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin menghadap ke arah Yesung.

Yesung tak menjawabnya. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin dan mengecup pipi Sungmin singkat. Kemudian, dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya. Kentara sekali kalau ia malu.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Tapi, tak lama kemudian seulas senyum kecil terukir dengan indah di wajahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun melihat semua kejadian itu dengan pandangan marah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Cklek~

Begitu Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, kegelapan langsung menghampirinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sakelar lampu yang sudah ia hafal tempatnya.

Ctek~

Belum sempat Sungmin menikmati terangnya lampu, ia sudah lebih dulu didorong ke arah dinding. Rasa sakit terasa menyengat di punggungnya akibat dorongan yang cukup keras itu.

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Bukannya melepas, Kyuhyun justru semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya di kedua lengan atas Sungmin. Sungmin meringis merasakan sakit di kedua lengannya.

"Siapa yang tadi mengantarkanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ye-Yesung"

"Jangan lagi berdekatan dengannya."

"Wae?"

"Karena kau milikku"

"Mwo? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara sembarangan, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menyeringai di tengah perkatannya.

"Kau milikku" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma khas Sungmin dan menghembuskan nafasnya di permukaaan tengkuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Dan akan selalu menjadi milikku" Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinga Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin semakin merinding. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Atau, kau mau aku memberitahukan kejadian kemarin pada Hyung tersayangmu itu?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi mulus Sungmin seraya menyeringai, sementara Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau akan menghancurkan pernikahan kalian kalau kau memberitahukannya!" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi dia istrimu!"

"Kau lupa? Aku tak akan menikahinya kalau bukan karenamu." Dengan wajah marah bercampur sedih Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dari kamar sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah terpaku.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah semua ini terjadi karena dirinya?

_Flashback On~_

"Kyuhyun!" Namja yang namanya disebut itu membalik tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum memandang namja yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Waeyo? Kau merindukanku?" Ucapnya yang mendapatkan pukulan ringan di lengannya sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan bercanda." Namja bernama Sungmin itu menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku dengar, kau menolak dijodohkan dengan Hyukkie-hyung?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Senyumannya kini tergantikan oleh tatapn datar. Pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapnya datar.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu, Kyu"

"Lalu?"

"Kumohon, terimalah dia. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu karenamu." Sungmin memohon dengan mata berair. Kyuhyun pun luluh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Jeongmal?" Ucap Sungmin penuh harap dengan wajah berseri-seri seraya menghapus air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Kyuuu~" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin erat dan mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. Apapun akan ia lakukan, asal Sungmin bahagia.

_Flashback Off~ _

Sungmin terperangah.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan begini keadaannya. Ia akui, ia memang egois dengan memaksa Kyuhyun menikahi Hyung-nya. Tapi, waktu itu, Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau dia mencintai seseorang.

Berarti, selama ini dia-

Sungmin merosot hingga terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia mengurut keningnya, berusaha mengurangi beban pikiran yang serasa ingin membunuhnya.

Bertambah lagi masalahnya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, kini ia dihadapkan dengan kanyataan bahwa dirinya telah menyiksa Kyuhyun. Ia telah menyakiti Hyukjae dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan sejak kecil pula Sungmin tahu, kalau hyung-nya –Hyukjae- menyukai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan di hadapannya itu berbeda dengan sikap Kyuhyun pada orang lain. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat dingin Kyuhyun yang ditunjukkan pada orang lain, termasuk pada Hyukjae.

Dulu, ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang alasannya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak pernah mau menjawab. Sekarang ia sudah mulai mengerti. Semua itu karena Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Area~**

Annyeong! ^^

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin epep ini. Mianhae~ habis, imajinasi saya lagi error. Padahal saya pengennya dapat ide buat epep ini... Eh, taunya malah dapat ide buat bikin epep baru...

Gila ngga tuh?

Mianhae lagi chappie ini pendek. Habis, ide saya udah sendat.

Oke deh, lebih baik saya balas review dulu sebelum di teriakin Umma gara-gara terlalu lama main Leppie...

Yang merasa SR, lebih baik di skip aja. Soalnya, ngga bakal ada balesannya. Kkke~

.

Cuneh : Okeh, ini udah saya lanjutin! Mianhae lama~

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 : Gomawo udah bilang epep ini bagus! Mau di fave? Dengan senang hati ^^ mianhae apdetnya lama

bunny kyumin : Si umin masih dilema ama perasaannya sendiri. Kalau ending, liat aja entar! ^^

Ch3rry Chibi : mianhae, chappie ini lagi-lagi pendek. T.T pernah baca yang kaya gini? Dimana? Saya mau baca juga dong! ^^

Kaguya : Saya emang seneng bikin orang menderita, kkke~ #plak. Hyukkie ama Donghae ya? Entar say pikirin deh ^^.

Chikyumin : Ini udah saya lanjutin. Ntar saya pikirin tentang Hae! ^^

Alwayztora : Gomawo ^^. Mianhae ngga bisa apdet kilat.

Ressijewelll : Udah ada alasannya kan di atas? Saya ngga janji ya, buat bikin Hyuk ngga menderita! Hehe *peace* ^^v

Arit291 : iya, jadi reader itu emang paling enak! Ngga perlu mikirin kelanjutannya, tinggal baca aja... Kkke~ Udah tau kan alasannya?

Saya rasa itu udah semua, mianhae kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ne...

Dan buat yang belum, demi kelangsungan epep ini...

**^_^REVIEW PLEASE^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**You, Me, and Him**

**^_^Chapter 3^_^**

.

.

**Disc : All chara in this fic belong to themselves, but the story is MINE!**

**Pair : KyuMin/KyuHyuk**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Ide Pasaran, De el el.**

**NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Sungmin~" Sapa Hyukjae yang sedang meletakkan menu sarapan di meja makan.

Tak ada kata-kata dari Sungmin untuk membalas. Hanya ada sebuah senyum lemah yang terkesan dipaksakan. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke salah satu kursi meja makan.

"_Gwenchanayo_? Wajahmu pucat," Ucap Hyukjae.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun menyingkap koran yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah tampannya. Matanya memandangi lekat wajah Sungmin.

Benar saja, wajah Sungmin memang terlihat pucat. Sepertinya akibat beban pikiran yang terlalu memberatkannya. Tapi, setidaknya ia beruntung karena tidak menangis terlalu lama. Jadi, ia terhindar dari mata bengkak.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan,"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke dokter?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti pasti akan membaik dengan sendirinya,"

"Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa bilang, _ne_?"

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk lemah seraya tersenyum.

Tak sengaja, pandangan Sungmin bertemu dengan pandnagan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dnegan tatapan itu, Sungmin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piringnya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau di balik tatapannya yang tajam itu, Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa khawatir yang besar terhadap Sungmin.

**.**

**~...~**

**.**

Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju ke depan rumah. Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantornya, Sungmin berangkat ke kampus, sementara Hyukjae mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya melenggang begitu saja menuju mobilnya tanpa mengucap sepetah kata pun pada istrinya yang masih berada di teras rumah dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menoleh ka arah Hyukjae. Sebuah dengungan menjadi jawabannya atas panggilan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae malangkah mandekati Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Ujar Hyukjae yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Panggil Hyukjae lagi sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pertanda rasa gugupnya. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Sebagai seorang istri, inilah salah satu hal yang sangat diinginkannya. Mencium sang suami sebelum berangkat kerja setiap pagi. Namun, selama enam bulan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, hal itu tak pernah sekalipun terjadi. Seumur hidup, ia hanya pernah sekali berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu saat pernikahannya. Sebuah ciuman singkat, yang mampu membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun memandang horor ke arah Hyukjae. Jujur, ia bukanlah orang jahat yang tega menyakiti hati seseorang sebaik Hyujae. Namun, tetap saja, cinta takkan bisa dipaksakan.

Ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Hyukjae dengan harapan Hyukjae akan membencinya dan segera melupakannya. Karena ia tahu, sampai kapan pun, hatinya tetap milik Sungmin.

"Aku harus pergi," Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membalik badannya dan memasuki mobilnya, tepat saat bibir Hyukjae hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya manuju kantornya. Pandangan sendu Hyukjae mengiringi kepergian mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh suami yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hati Sungmin mencelos melihat pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya. Demi apapun, ia tak pernah tega melihat _Hyung_-nya terluka.

"_Hyung_," Panggilnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar olah Hyukjae yang masih melamun.

"Ah, _ne_?"

"Aku mau berangkat," Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

"_Ne_, hati-hati," Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum menutupi rasa perih di hatinya.

Sungmin mengagguk singkat sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya dan beranjak pergi menuju kampusnya.

**.**

**~...~**

**.**

Sungmin melamun di dalam ruang kelasnya. Beruntung, saat ini dosennya belum masuk.

Sama dengan semalam, pikirannya masih didominasi oleh rasa bersalah, sedih dan juga bingung yang teramat sangat. Jemari tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat pelan dahinya duna mengurangi rasa pening akibat permasalahan yang seolah tak ada ujungnya ini.

Sungmin benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan memberitahunya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia menarik nafas cukup panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Setelah beberapa sata melakukannya akhirnya sebuah keputusan didapatnya.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan kelasnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi Han _Seonsaengnim_ akan datang," Ucap _namja_ bernama Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Tapi-" sebelum Yesung sempat meneruskan ucapannya, Sungmin lebih dulu melepaskan pagangan tangannya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa melihat sosok yang disukainya itu.

**.**

**~...~**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini," Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting,"

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?

Sungmin menghela nafas sejanak.

"_Mianhae_," Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"_Mianhae_," Ucap Sungmin lebih kencang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sebelum berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Diraihnya kedua bahu Sungmin hingga ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku. Bukan kata maaf yang kuinginkan darimu,"

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau sadar kalau kau menyakitiku,"

"Kyu..." Lirih sungmin dengan air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mencintai Hyukjae _hyung_?" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan andangan tidak percaya. Seketika itu juga rasa kesal mencuat di hatinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku takkan pernah bisa mencintai Hyukjae,"

"Tapi, Hyukjae _hyung_ mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau mencoba?"

"Kau mau menyakitiku lebih dari ini, Sungmin?" Sungmin terdiam, tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa mengurangi rasa sakitku," Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Banarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Jadilah kekasihku," Bisiknya diiringi dengan tiupan kecil di telinga Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin menarik dirinya menjauhi Kyuhyun hingga pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya terlepas.

"Kau sudah punya istri. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Hyukjae _hyung_," Bentak Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan Hyukjae?"

"Tentu saja karena dia adalah _hyung_-ku,"

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan perasaannya. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini ia selalu saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain tanpa peduli pada perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya yang sedungguhnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Diangkatnya dagu sungmin dengan jarinya. Matanya manatap dalam kedua mata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sungmin kembali menunduk, membuat Kyuhyun harus mengangkat dagunya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tatap mataku," Titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurut. Diarahkannya matanya untuk menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Tepat saat hidung mereka saling menyentuh, Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin menutup mata mereka berdua. Sepersekian detik kemudian, bibir mereka menyatu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa paksaan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama menikmati perasaan saat bibir mereka menempel seperti ini. Hambusan nafas hangat keduanya menambahkan rasa nyaman tersendiri bagi mereka.

Selang beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Matanya memandang lembut sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tak lama, seulas senyum manis terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan Sungmin. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin yang memabukkan sambil menutup matanya.

Meski merasa ragu, akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sungmin mulai membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadarinya. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

**.**

**~...~**

**.**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kini mereka tengah berada di salah satu restauran ternama di Seoul.

"Eum, terserah kau saja," Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun memesankan beberapa makanan yang ia tahu kesukaaan Sungmin. Tentu saja karena ia dulu berteman baik dengan Sungmin, ia jadi tahu makanan kesukaannya. Pelayan _yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlalu.

Setelah pelayan itu menjauh, Kyuhyun memperhatikan secara seksama wajah dan juga tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman dnegan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sekarang bertambah gemuk,"

"_MWO_? Aku gendut?" Sungmin menyentuh seluruh permukaan wajahnya dengan gerakan cepat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikkan yang teramat sangat. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Wajahmu lucu sekali! Bwahahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Setetes air mata menggantung dipelupuk mata kiriny. Menandakan betapa puasnya ia tertawa.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa!" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kau berbohong?"

Tawa Kyuhyun yang kian membahana menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi intensitas tawanya. Bibir Sungmin pun semakin maju.

Tapi, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin baru sadar seberapa ia merindukan tawa dan wajah ceria Kyuhyun yang dulu begitu sering ia lihat. Ya, dulu. Sebelum Kyuhyun menikah dengan Hyukjae dan berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Beginilah sosok Kyuhyun yang ia kenali. Sosok ceria dan juga jahil tentunya.

**.**

**~...~**

**.**

_Cklek~ _

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari tugas kuliah yang ia kerjakan dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kyuhyun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur besar itu dengan santai. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya.

"Tentu saja tidur. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kenapa tidur di sini?"

"Kerena aku mau tidur di sini," Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyuk-"

"Jangan membicarakan tentangnya," Sungmin sontak terdiam, menyadari perubahan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang menjadi dingin. "Aku akan keluar dari sini sebelum dia bangun. Dia tidak akan tahu," Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab rasa khawatir Sungmin.

"Kemarilah," Sungmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun yang menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak mau?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan nada memelas. Sungmin yang memang dasarnya memiliki sifat tidak tegaan pun luluh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah,"

Begitu Sungmin merebahkan dirinya, Kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke carukan leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin berjengit geli karenanya.

Sungmin menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan damai. Hati Sungmin menghangat dan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terulas di wajahnya.

Bahagia?

Ya, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Padahal, ia tahu betul yang ia lakukan ini salah.

Tapi, biarlah. Kali ini saja, ia menjadi seseorang yang egois. Demi Kyuhyun dan juga rasa yang kini telah ia sadari tumbuh di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's area~**

Saya kembali membawa chappie 3!

Buat yang nunggu, mianhae lama... *emang ada yang nunggu?*

Saya lagi ujian sekolah nih, makanya lama. Ini juga kerena libur, makanya saya bisa nulis. Mianhae lagi ne, karena seperti chappie-chappie sebelumnya, ini pendek.

Habisnya, saya ngga boleh lama-lama main lappie. Karea itu juga saya ngga bisa bales review satu-satu.

Karena banyak yang minta, saya putusin buat masukin si Hae. Terus, buat yang nanya soal NC, mianhae saya belum bisa *nangis di bawah jemuran*

Ntar saya banyakin belajar deh dari para sunbaenim yang udah jago bikin begituan. Jadi, kalo udah siap lahir batin(?) saya bakal bikin deh XD

Last, Review please...

Sign,

Seul Mi


End file.
